darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
SkekShod
SkekShod was the Skeksis' Treasurer, and counterpart to urYod the Numerologist. Personality and traits In his youth, skekShod was an outspoken and rebellious individual, who scoffed at the logic behind the Alliance of the Crystal and questioned the very need for a monarchical system of government. Nevertheless, he lacked the courage of his convictions, as he later submitted to skekSo after being beaten by him, and supported skekZok's bid for the throne. By the late Age of Division, his powers of speech had deteriorated,Froud, B. & Llewellyn, J. J., (2003) The World of the Dark Crystal. Pavilion Books. having developed an audible stutter which caused him to linger on sibilants and repeat monosyllabic words.Henson, J. & Oz, F. (dir.); Henson, J., Kurtz, G. & Lazer, D. (prod.); Henson, J. & Odell, D. (writ.) (December 17, 1982). The Dark Crystal (Motion picture). New York City, NY: Jim Henson Productions. He was capable of normal speech only when pushed to anger, and thus usually remained silent unless to complain about something or to insult someone. This handicap developed to the point where he eventually could only get his way through bribery rather than dialogue. Finding no pleasure in speaking to others or listening to stories, skekShod became highly avaricious, keeping track of events through the gifts he received rather than by measuring time, talking to other Skeksis only if they gave him offerings and being easily distracted by jewelry and precious stones. SkekShod shared his comrades' sense of Skeksis superiority, feeling nothing but contempt for the Gelfling and being openly derisive of Podlings, considering them to be congenitally stupid. He was, however, not overly brutal by Skeksis standards, having refrained from retaliating against Hup after being struck by him, and being satisfied at his subsequent banishment rather than demanding a more harsh punishment. Biography ]] Shortly after the Great Division, skekShod defied skekSo when the latter proclaimed himself Emperor, but was beaten over the head as a result.B. Froud, M. Dow Smith, A. Sheikman & L. John (2015). The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths, Vol. III. Archaia. . A thousand trine later, he was made responsible for the collection of tithes from Sami Thicket. During his sojourn at a Spriton inn, he repeatedly complained about the quality of his swamp water soup, eventually provoking the Podling cook, Hup, to strike him, prompting the village to banish him in order to remain in the Treasurer's favor. After the Garthim War, skekShod joined a political alliance with skekZok the Ritual Master and skekAyuk the Gourmand. He supported skekZok in his failed bid to inherit skekSo's mantle as Emperor, and later plotted with him to overthrow the new Emperor, skekUng. His plot never materialized, and he was subsequently merged with his urRu other after Jen healed the Crystal.Smith, A. C. H., & Odell, D. (1982). The Dark Crystal. Holt, Rinehart and Winston. He was revived a century later alongside his seven other comrades and urRu counterparts after the Fireling Thurma took a shard from the Crystal in a misguided quest to restore her homeland's dying Mother Sun. He briefly fought against the Royal Guards, but was interrupted by Jen, who took control of the Garthim and had the Skeksis incarcerated.Spurrier, S., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #3, Archaia, USA, May 2017 After he was eventually released alongside his comrades by the Crystalline Eminence, he immediately began raiding the offerings left to the Crystal.Spurrier, S. & Kennedy Johnson, P., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #8, Archaia, USA, October 2017 When Thurma returned with the Shard upon realizing the error of her ways, skekShod was once again merged with his urRu other after she healed the Crystal.Spurrier, S. & Kennedy Johnson, P., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #12, Archaia, USA, March 2018 Behind the scenes ]] The character's pre-production notes described him as the thinnest Skeksis, representing the sin of avarice, and sporting an abacus collar and robes decked with weights, locks, measures and purses. He was further described as testing everything for gold content and of having pupils shaped like pound signs.Invader Zim (2010-06-08). "The Skeksis (one post from a messageboard thread)". Planet Irk. Retrieved 2019-09-28. Gallery SkekShod.jpg The World of the Dark Crystal (PBS) - Tim Rose & skekShod.png|Tim Rose in-between takes SkekShod UrYod.jpg|SkekShod with his urRu counterpart, urYod the Numerologist References External Links * * }} Category:Characters Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:The Power of the Dark Crystal characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths characters Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (comic book) characters